


Rick and Morty and That Stupid Eclipse

by pastelPLUNDER



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, I just wanted to write something for it, I'm so salty about it don't know why, M/M, Tiny Rick, eclipse - Freeform, solar eclipse, they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelPLUNDER/pseuds/pastelPLUNDER
Summary: Morty's gonna watch the eclipse. Rick's not. OS





	Rick and Morty and That Stupid Eclipse

“RICK!?” Morty gave up trying to focus and gave Rick a rough shove, “Can you keep your hands to yourself for like, 5 minutes?!”

Rick rolled his eyes, typical drama queen, “I’m just trying to hold you, what’s the big deal?”

“You know very well I’m trying to do something!”

“But it's boring, Morty!” Rick grouched and flopped back onto the roof, kicking his feet like a child, trying to release the pent up energy from doing nothing.

The duo had decided to meet on the roof of their school that morning. No one had been around, since the year was on break, and Rick had decided that this was the perfect place. Not only were there no trees in the area, but shade was easily available, thanks to the many angles of the school. Morty had reluctantly agreed even though he “really didn’t think we should be up here, Rick”.

But when Rick insisted on something, Morty always folded. As added incentive, in this time Rick had said he'd only meet up if they had total privacy.

“The solar eclipse hype is all bullshit, Morty,” Rick yawned, “And I’m certainly not hanging out with your family just so I can stare at the sun.” So, this alternative was provided.

“RICK!” A sudden burst from Morty, actually startling Rick, who turned to him with wide eyes, “Can you for the love of God shut up, so I can enjoy this at least?!” Rick scowled one last time but did give a stiff nod.

He never could deny Morty anything anyway.

However, there was simply no way Rick was going to watch this waste of a space display. He wasn’t going to be one of the millions of dipsticks craning their necks to stare at the sky. He’d much rather stare at Morty. He was, after all, the only reason he got out of bed before noon. 

The first time he’d met Morty they were both 13 and had met at the aquarium. Morty was having his shitty birthday party with his family and had gotten lost, while Rick had stolen water samples from the tanks (and also a rare fish that he liked). They were both in the head office and by the end of the day, Morty had smoked his first cigarette and Rick had declared him his protegee. He’d met the family a month later.

To be clear on the family, Jerry Smith hated Rick. He said that he was a bad influence (but Rick knew the main reason was because he had no problem pointing out his shortcomings) and that he'd get Morty nothing but trouble. Beth Smith however adored Rick for getting into medical school at 16 (he wanted to know how to take a man apart) and for having the highest IQ in the nation. If she admitted it to herself, it was also because Rick was the kind of guy she would’ve chased when she was younger. Rick knew how to play them both like a fiddle to get what he wanted. Morty.

Ah, Morty. The little fuck nugget that Rick spent 90% of his time with. Rick looked over at his cinnamon roll with fondness in his eyes. He admitted to being entranced by the nervous, fidgeting wreck. An actual teenager, terrified because he lost his parents at the aquarium, it was clear he needed a guiding hand. And well, if Rick was being honest, he needed something too. 

After a week of getting used to Rick’s insistent presence, Morty had stuck to the older boy like glue and the two had been inseparable ever since. Morty had over time grown something that might be called a spine and Rick grew something that might be called a conscience.

Throughout all their experiences together however, Rick thought that Morty looked his best when he was excited. Like now, when he was viewing a spectacle that was happening on a thousand other planets all throughout the stars (making their partial eclipse nothing but a waste of time) he still managed to look amazing. With fluffy bedhead, soft skin and multiple freckles, shining eyes and wet lips, he almost made the whole thing seem like an event.

It wasn’t though. 

Rick smirked, “Kiss me.” It was getting darker.

The concentrated companion didn’t even bother looking, “Later.”

“No, now.” Rick didn’t need to look to know the sun was reaching its critical point.

Morty sighed, “Listen Rick, I’m not-” He was cut off by Rick grabbing his chin and bringing their lips together.

Morty’s stupid, dumb eclipse glasses were in the way, but Rick knew from experience that his eyes had fluttered shut. Just like a hundred times before, Morty’s arms found their way around Rick’s chest and Rick in turn tugged their hips closer together. Now this, even a thousand times over, felt like an event.

After a minute or two Rick smirked through the kiss. It took Morty a beat to figure out what happened but when he did he yelled and slugged Rick in the shoulder.

“Damnit Rick, you did that on purpose!”

“Baby I’ll show you a hundred more one day if you just come back over.” Rick was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I kinda hate space.   
> Shoot me a comment or a message, tell me how you feel.


End file.
